babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Drakh
The Drakh were a secretive race and allies of the Shadows. Biology The Drakh are a race of bipedal humanoids, distinguishable for their tough scale-like outer skin and two prominent crests that bend around towards the back of the skull. It's unknown to what extent the Drakh have modified themselves down the centuries, but they are known to have a specialised pouch on the upper left side of the chest, used to nourish and bond with newborn keepers before they are implanted on a chosen host.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.3) Drakh are known to have some degree of psi ability and have on occasion also been known to display some telekinetic abilities.In the Kingdom of the Blind The foremost manifestation of this being their ability to "commune" with the Drakh Entire. Using this ability they use can communicate with one another en masse, though it takes some effort and preparation to initiate and requires them all to 'agree' to the commune so it is far from instantaneous.Out of the Darkness - (p.109) This ability also extends to the keepers, which become part of the Entire when they are bonded to the nourishing pouch and this in turn links the Drakh to those implanted with keepers. Through this bond they can directly look into the mind of a thrall, seeing their thoughts and memories. This however does not mean full control of a host's every move. The link is limited and the host can learn to hide things from the keeper. (According to Emperor Mollari, it cannot hold its liquor. So being intoxicated gives the Thrall some measure of self-control.)The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.6)Objects at RestWar Without End, Part IIRacing Mars Nevertheless, they are able to use the link to inflict an enormous amount of pain which can be used to punish and condition an uncooperative thrall to obey.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.72) Another manifestation of a Drakh's advanced mental abilities is a skill that allows them to pull a subject's mind into a kind of waking dream-state, subtly warping and reshaping their perception of reality. In doing this they may attempt to confuse, frighten or trick a subject into revealing a truth. They may also be able to pick up on surface thoughts, though a strong enough mind - even one untrained in telepathic blocks - can hide their true intentions. This ability is fairly limited and seems to only be possible over short distances, possibly requiring line-of-sight, and is nowhere near as invasive or powerful as the kind of scanning possible for the trained telepath of the Humans, Centauri or Minbari.Out of the Darkness - (p.59) History Their home for some time had been the Shadow homeworld of Z'ha'dum. As an ally the Drakh had access to their technology and while the Shadows slept between wars, they were out and about in the galaxy pursuing the Shadows agenda. The Drakh were responsible for engineering the organic implants for the technomages, creating a ready made army for the Shadows upon their return Casting Shadows. The Drakh were also responsible for giving the Dilgar through Jha’dur access to Shadow technology, with almost fatal consequences for Kosh In 2257 https://groups.google.com/d/msg/rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated/CQfnYONJn2U/44hNPGDTNQEJAfter the Shadows left the galaxy with the remainder of the First Ones, Lyta Alexander triggered the planet's self-destruct systems, and the planet was destroyed. However, there was enough time for an evacuation, which allowed the Drakh to escape.DVD Extras - Babylon 5 Data Files Soon afterward, the Drakh began to influence the former enemies of the Shadows. They made contact with a member of the Minbari religious caste, to help sway the Minbari Civil War.Lines of Communication They had also attached a keeper to Captain Jack, in an attempt to kill the leader of the Martian resistance during the Earth Alliance Civil War. Border raids began to pick up across shipping lanes, which helped John Sheridan forge the beginnings of the Interstellar Alliance. They also began to influence the Centauri. Many Centauri knew of the name "Drakh" as a legend to frighten children.Rumors, Bargains and Lies They took direct action by attaching a Keeper to Regent Virini, allowing them to control his actions.The Fall of Centauri PrimeEpiphanies The control over the Centauri was in retaliation against the actions the Centauri took when they destroyed the Shadow base on the island of Selini in order to stop the Vorlons from destroying their world.Into the Fire Over the next year, the Drakh helped build up the Centauri military in secret without even the ministers of the Centaurum knowing about it. When the Interstellar Alliance found out about the purported Centauri attacks, the Narn and Drazi led an assault on Centauri Prime, causing severe damage to the entire planet.The Wheel of Fire After this attack, Londo Mollari had a keeper attached to him and was crowned Emperor of the Centauri Republic. In December 2266 the Drakh led an attack on Earth.War Zone The new Interstellar Alliance ships Excalibur and Victory were successful in stopping the Death Cloud which the Drakh controlled, but were unable to stop the deadly plague from being released into the atmosphere. Due to the efforts of the Excalibur and others, a cure was found for the plague before all life on Earth was destroyed. The Drakh maintained their control of the Centauri until December 2278, when Vir Cotto revealed their presence to all of Centauri Prime when he destroyed their Tower of Power. Shortly afterwards, the Drakh abandoned Centauri Prime, with the Centauri and Interstellar Alliance fleets in pursuit. The Alliance also provided telepaths to the Centauri to detect any keepers that may have been left behind on Centauri Prime.Out of the Darkness Notable Individuals * Counsellor Lashan * Shiv'kala * Drak'hul *Durla References Category:Races Category:Shadow servants and agents Category:Drakh